ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
"The Rilux won't stop at anything...That is why I must find all of them and stop them from invading your planet, that will soon to share the same fate as mine..." -''Tobias'' Tobias Is the last and a solo surivior of his homeworld and his race. His main duty as the last of his race, is to stop the Red creatures from advancing across the galaxy and invade Earth. He looks to have known the Teox since his youth days as a young blooded antarian warrior and had became his guide and a source of security. History Background Tobias's homeworld was destroyed by his sworn enemy, known as the Rilux. He is the last surivior of his fallen race and the last hope of stopping the red creatures from harming other planets. He escaped using his ship just in time, before his planet was destroyed, all that remains left of it, is a special rock like gem that he found on what remains of his planet. The suit he bears is to show to everyone that the Antarian race is still alive. They are protectors of humanity and must protect those from these red creatures and hope they don't end up in the same fate as the antarain race has met. Tobias himself has a small bitterness of revenge, however he knows its foolish to have full rage on something like avenging those he's lost. Instead, he respects what had been done and moved on, but he will swear by his race that the rilux will be defeated. He's very solitary with others and is consider himself a loner, by doing things for his own choosing that he sets for himself. He doesn't seem to care for others around him as much that he only cares about is just mainly his goal. But he eventually starts to know the value of being more expressive and open with his teammates and eventually starts a new set of goals for him to protect what he feels is right to protect. Along the way he meets his trusted ally and friend, Xeo to help him. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = Tobias was a bit young in his time of knowing the attack. But the attack was the end of his race. =Rilux invasion = Tobias scouts the entire galaxy, searching for the enemy. He finds the unit he was informed by General Alexander and along side Xeo. When an attack happens by Marcus, he tries to fight him off, to knock some sense into him, before realizing the real one was badly injured and must be treated fast. =Zantella arc = Rise of the Zentinals Personality and traits Tobias's personality towards humans is almost cold. However he even wonders why he should care about the human race and that of other aliens. With this type of vibe he's giving off makes him look like heartless. But he is capable of showing compassion. His race and others don't looked to be interested in helping others, other than to keep balance between the overgrowing Rilux race. Tobias does start to open himself, its almost human even though he's an alien. Even starts to have emotions which is very unsual for the last of his kind. He is by far the only warrior who was just built for getting into higher command Appearance Tobias's overall appearance makes him look almost completely human , however he's far from a normal human being, even different from the Enhanced Humans. An Antarian has a perfect build and are much stronger to walk within their suit that only functions to them. Tobias is different from a normal antarian. He is younger compare to most. Armor: Main Article: Antarian Suit '' The Antarian armor changes depending on the person and their power. Tobias's armor is built like all antarian armor overall appearances. But his looks to have taken a dargon like armor, relfecting that of a Orchidia. The suit itself serves as a protection armor and even gives an extra boost of strength, power, speed, and defense for the antarian. The armor's design is like bio armor suit that looks to melt into the user. However most antarians always look to have the armor on, the only part they remove, it seems is the helmet. The armor is well equipped with many weapons and upgrades. similair to bounty hunter. The helmet's "spines" look to retract or sink in almost vanishing within the helmet aas the antarian takes it off and when put back on, the spines sprout out. Concept and Creation Special Abilities Mega Beam The mega beam is devasting move that must be channeled through his sheer will. Once activated, it can be a dangerous weapon not to be reckoned with, enemies beware. It mustn't fall in the hands of man, for they could bring destruction to the world and themselves. Once charged! the laser fire which spreads hitting the target with so much force there is nothing left of the foe. The laser itself is powered by the antarian suit and techology to kill anything and anyone. Energy Blades Tobias uses special sword-like blades on his shoulders to uses as a second line of defense. The blade can also switch forward and stab through the foe. the blade can cut through steel and the blade is so hot, it seals up wounds. Strength(s) Physical Tobias's strength out matches any human. It's up to an alien standard. with the suit, it gives him an extra boost. Close Range Tobias charges forward with his energy blades and slashes at his foes, with a kick and a laser attack throw in together, preforming a combo attack. When in close range, he can also swittch his blades forward and reverse. Long Range Weakness(s) Self Isloation Emotional Stress Severe Damage within suit X laser Guyot Virus ''(Spoilers) Gunma (RPG) Gunma (Game) Role Tobias is the main character of the game. Ending Romance Kimberly Susanna Darklight Guyot Virus Infection (spoilers) Main article: Guyot Virus '' Other information Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Hobby: Unknown Diet: Unknown Other appearances Gunma Academy Trivia *''Tobias's armor shares similar designs of Samus Aran from the Metroid series, as well of other media, such as; the predator, Guyver, Independence Day alien known as: the harvester. *''He and Kimberly look to have interest with one another the more they spent time on missions and hanging out when off duty.'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a near constant basis, but studies are shown that he and his race don't need to be in the suit at all times, but he prefers to wear it at all times.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhuman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His armor also is capable of take many hits before breaking, the estimate of the suit's durability is ranked: 4, to that of a special suit of lower durability.'' *''Tobias is the only one that can lift his suit unit with one hand, when it takes 4 men to lift his unit suit.'' *''He's the only character besides Xeo , to have crossed paths with one another and still be allies for a long time since childhood for them.'' *''Tobias's inhuman strength is capable of helping humans come up with an idea to make super soldiers to that of tobias's alien abilities.'' *''Tobias's actions and motives are unknown to tell, without his armor. Even though he's an alien, he looks more human than ever before'' *''tobias goes into a coma when he was attacked by an unknown creature on planet: Mercury- S-675.'' Music Theme (coming soon) External Links Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Special character Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Professional Combatant Category:Commander Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Unknown Creature Category:Cybernetic Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Antarian technology Category:Mercenary Category:Predators Category:Humanoid Category:Special unit Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Medical skills Category:Depressing Past Category:A survivor from the first attack Category:Advanced speices Category:Gunma RPG characters